


A Cheesy Setup

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: An AU of Sorts, Just sayin its an AU bc im uncultured and never watched the OG pinky and the brain lmao, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot help Pinky with an awkward date with Brain.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow these mice gay 
> 
> also shout out to my homies for naming this fanfic for me 
> 
> ALSO spoilers to some episodes in the 2020 reboot
> 
> Wakko is a he/they non binary in this.

One day at the laboratory, Pinky was running on his wheel like usual, asking Brain what they were going to do, like usual.

Brain sighs, "Pinky, we're going to do what we always do," he grins , "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" 

"But Braiiin," Pinky got off of his wheel and said while stretching, " don't you think it's time to take a break? "

"World domination is important, Pinky, we must be ready for my new p-"

"Brain!" Pinky grabs the mouse's shoulders , "can we pleaseeeeee please PLEASE take a break and eat out together! Pretty please! Please please pleaseeeeee!"

"Well...I guess we could," Brain sighs, " just don't do anything stupid. "

"Yes sir!" Pinky adds quietly , "love you Brain."

"Excuse me?" Brain's ear twitched. 

"N-nothing!" Pinky laughs awkwardly. Brain just shoots him a look. Ah, if only he'd be able to tell Brain how he really felt. He was scared. Especially since Brain obviously doesn't like him back. Pinky's ears droop a little bit.

"Pinky? Is there something you aren't telling me," Brain's voice was harsh but there was something in his eyes that made them look soft. Pinky's heart started to race.

"O-oh it's just um it's nothing Brain!" Pinky bites his arm because he just wants to stop himself from talking.

"Stop biting yourself nitwit!" Brain smacked his arm, "your face is so red. Go cool down or something." 

Brain opens the cage and leaps out, making sure no one was outside when they left. Pinky sat in the corner questioning why he did that. Brain knew something was up, especially considering how Pinky was blushing.

"Is he sick?" Brain asked himself , "that would explain the flushed features and wanting to stay home or eat out...but why would he want to go out if he was sick?" 

"OH GOD," Brain face palms, "I swear if Pinky has a crush on me-he probably doesn't I mean he's just sick!" 

"Ok Brain I'm readyyy!" His face was still red.

"No we're staying here." Brain growls.

"WHhy???" 

"You're sick aren't you?" 

"No???"

"Then why do you look like you are hiding something?" Brain starts to yell , "Why is your face so RED!?" 

" There's so much I want to tell you, Brain, " Pinky just looks away, "I'm just scared."

"Pinky I won't be angry if you're sick," Brain stood six feet away from Pinky, " just don't be sick with COVID-19. " 

"I'm not sick!" Pinky says, blushing harder, "promise you won't...do anything bad to me?"

"I promise." 

"I like you!"

Brain looked confused, "what do you mean by "like"?" 

"I-its hard to explain," Pinky says as he tries to explain, " I don't want to leave you, ever! I just get a feeling around you, like I'm so scared to disappoint you and when I do I just don't know and when I DO know and when I see you get hurt or angry I just feel...bad. "

"I hate talking about feelings," Brain admits, " but your well being is important. To be completely honest, the reason why I haven't exactly thrown you out and agreed to never let you work with me again was because I became attached. " 

Pinky smiled.

"You and me try hard," Brain forced the words out as if he doesn't want to say them , "that's what we have in common." 

"You like me too?" 

"Of course," Brain once again admits something he doesn't want to, "I literally tried to kiss you when you were sad in one episode." 

"WOAH BRAIN REALLY???" 

"Yes," Brain showed no sign of emotion in his face but in the inside he's asking himself why he told him this in the first place. 

Pinky hugs Brain tightly, he felt Brain struggle underneath the mouse's grasp. Pinky finally let's go of the Brain and they both escape the laboratory.

Their decent was quiet easy, they left the place with no one hurt. They heard laughter down the street that made them turn to each direction to see who was there.

Oh God.

It's the Warner Brother, Sister, and Sibling. Yakko, Wakko and Dot. They trot their way happily. What are they doing up so late? 

"Ok we have to leave," Brain says hurriedly.

"I wanna talk to them real quick!" Pinky adds, " ...alone! " 

"Oh...kay?" Brain says as he slowly walks the other way. Pinky ran up to the Warners.

"Pinky?" Yakko inquires , "Are you and Brain doing something diabolical again?"

" Nope! But I need some advice! " Pinky looked anxious.

"With what?" Yakko tilted his head to the side.

" R-romance! " Pinky smiles awkwardly. 

"OOOH!" Dot jumped up and down, " TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!!! "

"Well it's with Brain-" Pinky says, "we just learnt that we both like each other and we are going out um..where do we go? Who pays the bill??? HOW DO I NOT SEEM LIKE A FOOL!?" Pinky bangs his head against the cold streetlamp. 

The Warners grin, "I think I have an idea!" they all say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the support 👉👈
> 
> Also my username changed bc idk if I'm a lesbian anymore so I'm just a lonely sapphic.

"Ok so basically we have walkie talkies," Dot explains, " you will say whatever I say-"

"NUH UH!" Yakko says, " Pinky needs the charm of Yakko Warner! "

"Or he just needs to be funny and sweet," Dot replied, her voice rose a little bit, " Pinky isn't YOU he probably won't be able to flirt well. "

"Or we can ditch the talkies and let Pinky do his own thing instead of acting like someone else," Wakko shrugs, " but that's just my opinion. " 

"Maybe I can do all three of those!" Pinky smiled, " ahh may be this WILL be a good day! Narf! " 

"Well I have a good idea for a restaurant because I know for a fact Brain likes fancy stuff," Dot says, "Follow me!" Pinky starts to follow Dot, when they finally caught up with Brain they also followed Dot.

"Why are we following a 9 year old, Pinky?" Brain looked forward and didn't give Pinky a glance.

"She has an idea of where we can eat because I'm not good at decisions," Pinky scratched his head. 

"Hmph, came up with the idea yet can't find out where to eat," Brain smiled " classic Pinky. " 

"We're heeere!" Dot announced as she stopped at the doorway of a huge restaurant. It looked old, but refined, Brain stared at the place amazed by the scenery. 

'This place is going to be expensive,' Dot thought, 'too expensive for them.' 

"I'll pay for your food btw," Dot said to Pinky and Brain. Pinky hugs Dot's leg and says "Thank you" over and over again excitedly.

"It's no big deal, just don't buy anything that is TO expensive." 

" Ok! I promise! " and with that Pinky and Brain go into the restaurant to get their booth. Dot, Wakko and Yakko follow shorty, getting a booth behind the mice and used the walkie talkie to speak to Pinky.

They all started to argue instantly, fighting over who should be Pinky's mouth piece and why.

"So why does this seem like a date?" Brain says as he looks through the menu. No one is surprised that mice are sitting with each other ordering food and that makes Pinky slightly uneasy. He's used to being screamed at and chased away for being a mouse.

"Tell him it's because it IS a date," Wakko said hurriedly .  
"NO tell him it's because you think he deserves it!" Dot quickly added, " he worked so hard doesn't he? "  
"Tell him it's because you love him!" Yakko explains, "win over his heart by being affectionate!"

"But Brain hates affection," Pinky whispers.

"Hm?" Brain looked over at him. 

"This looks like a date because it IS one!" Pinky looked down, he was nervous. He glanced up to see Brain look at him, he looked anxious too, but he kept his composure and "ahem"s 

"Why didn't you tell me after we confessed?" 

Pinky froze. 

"You uh...wanted it to be a surprise!" Yakko says, unsure of himself.  
"I agree with Yakko," Wakko looked at Dot to see what she thought.  
"I have no ideas, sibs, so stop looking at me." Dot crossed her arms.  
"Jeez ok," Yakko sighs, " Dot needs to sleep soon doesn't she? " 

"Um I-" Pinky started to quiver, he saw Brain and just completely shutted down and started saying everything the siblings were saying. Which, the siblings were all arguing with each other about different things so it made Pinky look like he was arguing with himself.

"PINKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yakko yells. Brain turned behind him and climbed up towards the top of the booth and saw the Warner Sibs. 

"Aha!" Brain points to them, "I knew it!" He really didn't.

"Sorry we were just trying to help Pinky," Dot says, "he was very anxious about this whole thing."

Brain laughs, "I'm going to need to talk to Pinky." 

Pinky gulps, "I'm s-s-sorry Brain." 

"Well you didn't destroy the restaurant yet, so that's a good thing," Brain sighs, " look I've been with you for over twenty years, there's nothing you need to do to change yourself. Yes the help you got was well...helpful but they probably all had different expectations of you did they not? "

Pinky nods. They all had expectations for him. Including Brain sometimes.

"I wished I wasn't so useless," Pinky admits, "I only ruin things." 

"Well without you I'd be lonely," Brain looked a little sad, "being alone might seem like what I want but it really isn't. I need you to keep me a little bit sane, though you drive me crazy sometimes." 

Pinky laughs, "I do want you to be happy! I really do. Sometimes I wished I would just not do anything stupid so that you can take over the world."

"Pinky it's ok, I mean it." 

" I never meet up anyone's expectations. " 

"I never meet my own expectations," Brain continues, " we need to stop being hard on ourselves. " 

"I agree !" 

A waitress appears asking what they want, "We're still trying to find out what to order, Miss." Pinky says sweetly.

They looked through the foods and drinks together to see what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinky and Brain have an awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRRR I MADE A DRAFT FOR THIS BUT IT DIDN'T SAVE 
> 
> But ty for the kudos everyone! Oh btw I didn't finish the og Pinky and the Brain show and the og Animaniacs. And I apologize for not updating this sooner :(

Pinky and Brain finally told the waitress what they wanted. Now they just had to wait for the food. Brain knew there was three pairs of eyes staring into his back, he knew they were there. They just didn't know, the Warner siblings really do think they are sneaky do they? Or they do know Brain knows that they are there but Brain highly doubts it.

"We're still going to help Pinky!" Yakko whispers to the other sibs, "we have to be sneaky about this, when Pinky doesn't know what to say we'll help him come up with something."

"We also have to make it seem like it's something Pinky would say," Wakko adds, "Brain will get suspicious..."

"He won't know!" Dot says, bouncing up and down. She really likes being a wingwoman during dates doesn't she?

'Oh I will know,' Brain thought, 'I've been with Pinky for years...AND I CAN HEAR YOU!'. He didn't say this out loud, however. He isn't sure why exactly. Probably because Pinky might need conversation topics and Brain isn't...necessarily good at picking topics that are not scientific or relating to psychology.

"Ok shh...Pinky is gonna say something!" Yakko said as he, Wakko and Dot sit down, but kept their eyes on Pinky and Brain.

"Brain I was wondering..." Pinky said, "this might sound insensitive but did you ever have a family?"

Brain just looked at the tabel, "Fine since this is a date, and I'd never tell you if this wasn't serious but-"

"You don't have to tell me." Pinky twiddled his thumbs , "Its ok Brain."

"I insist I'd tell you," Brain smiled sadly, " I'm curious about your background too. It's just better if I'd say first. "

Pinky nods in understanding.

"Grrr PINKY!" Dot whispers, "You just HAD to start off with a very personal topic!"

"I-I already know a lot about him Dot!" Pinky's ears flatten a little bit.

"To be honest Pinky, I'm not sure I ever had a family," Brain adds thoughtfully, "or maybe I did but I forgot because the scientists messed with my genes and maybe accidentally made me lose memory of all of my childhood due to the side effects of the gene splicing or the childhood trauma the scientists has given me made me forget...but I think I never had a family." 

"You must've been so lonely..." Pinky hugs Brain. Surprisingly, he doesn't shove the other mouse away, he just engulfed himself with Pinky's warmth for a minute.

"I'm ok, Pinky," Brain didn't seem sad, he was back to his serious self, "though sometimes I wished I knew more about them. They weren't here for me nor would they be any help for WORLD DOMINATION! YOU however, will stay beside me no matter what."

Pinky blushes and nods.

"Anyway...do you remember anything about your family?" Brain tilts his head a lil to the side, "I am quite curious."

"Well, I do remember them. Quite fondly actually!" Pinky goes on about his family, specifically about his mother. His mom always wanted to have a restaurant, similar to the one they are sitting at, where mice and humans can eat together peacefully, where mice didn't have to fear humans and humans didn't have to fear them.

"She sounds as dimwitted as you," Brain admits, "Humans will never be our friends."

Pinky stays silent for a moment, "Humans aren't always the same. We aren't the same, Brain, so why can't humans?"

"Because humans-" Brain caught himself off guard by how smart Pinky's response is.

"Just admit he's right, Brain," Wakko whispers to him, " because he's literally right. Not every human sucks. " 

"Whatever...." Brian growls, "I...guess you're right..." 

"Humans have hurt you! I understand I really do, Brain!" Pinky looks at him in the eyes, they were bright. Only idiots have eyes that are so bright and full of hope. 

"Pinky you won't understand," Brain explains, "you had a good life didn't you?"

Pinky's ears drooped, "Well...it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for sure. My siblings were quite mean," Pinky admits , "I used to never be able to look at any one in the eye, I got anxious if I did , and I wasn't as smart as the others..." Pinky explains, " I just remembered me crying and my mom yelling at them. "

"Well...you can look at me in the eyes."

" That's because I force myself to, " Pinky looks down, "I'll feel ashamed if I didn't...and you'd think I wasn't listening to your plans WhenInAllHonestyWeatherImLookingOrNotImNOTPayintAttention. "

"Excuse me?" Brain glared at him.

"I promise I'll listen! But I just..." Pinky looked at Brain in the eyes again. This time Brain noticed his expression, he looked scared.

"You don't have to look at me," Brain smiles, "it's fine, I'm fine with it."

"Narf! That's the first time anyone has said that to me!" Pinky smiles, his hands flew up a little bit in happiness. Brain laughs a little bit.

Brain smiled.

"Now kiss," Yakko whispers.

"NO!???" Brain looked at the Warners, " We didn't even start EATING!? " 

Yakko, Wakko and Dot just cower behind their seat. 

"Oh my what's all this yelling about..." A mouse with a chef's hat says, her voice trailed off.

"You look familiar..." Pinky tilts his head. Now that Brain has a closer look at the Chef, she looked similar to Pinky, she just had one grey spot on her eye.

"Pinky?" She said, her eyes sparked, "Oh my GOD IT'S YOU!" 

"Mom!" Pinky screamed happily , "what a surprise! Well I'm..I'm on a date right now!"

"Oh! Ok son. As long as you're happy I am too," Pinky 's mom lays a hand on Pinky's shoulder, Pinky jerks back, he looked uncomfortable, "I'm sorry Pinky, I forgot you're sensitive to touch."

"It's ok mom."

"Well, I'll be going!" She waves goodbye to Pinky, "I have a lot of orders to cook, we'll talk later!" 

"Bye mom..." 

"I do have a question," Brain says, "how did you end up being a laboratory mouse?" 

" I was taken from my family, " Pinky's ears were still perked, "but I wasn't sad! I was old enough to leave the nest, I wanted to leave my siblings and I wasn't lonely! I had other mice to talk to and...you were there."

Brain blushed a little bit.

"Tell him you appreciate Pinky! A lot!" Dot whispers .

"I appreciate you a lot Pinky...you know that right," Brain looked down at his feet, "I apologize for treating you...badly."

"It's ok! Though it is really painful I don't mind it," Pinky says optimistically, "I don't mind if you hurt me. I deserve it anyway! I don't ever meet anyone's expectations."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Brain yelled, "You didn't deserve any of the bad ways I have treated you. You didn't deserve to be treated so badly. "

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Pinky stare at Brain in surpeise.

"God...for being so smart I'm so dumb when it comes to treating others like they are PEOPLE and not objects," Brain looked angry but not at Pinky, "I used to believe everything should be perfect. That if I take over the world everything will be perfect. That YOU should've been perfect. And I feel so dumb for not realizing you'll never be perfect and so will I!"

"And that's ok!" Yakko says , "it's ok to not be perfect. You're both mice with feelings, and mistakes are important to growth."

Pinky nods.

"And Pinky...ugh I can't believe I'm saying this," Brain sighs, but it didn't sound angry or a sigh in defeat, "you are pretty smart."

"Well this is one of the most stressful things I have ever done surprisingly, so if I seem like a fool I'll never forgive myself!" Pinky laughed awkwardly. 

Brain kissed his cheek, "Shut up! You being self deprecating is scaring me!"

"WOAAHAAHAHAAH NARF NARF NARF!" Pinky started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"YOU TWO KISSED WOOOOOOOOO!" Dot yelled.

"It was...just on the cheek..." Brain said embarassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to writing angst if y'all didn't know.


End file.
